


Packed and Stacked

by Matchgirl42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchgirl42/pseuds/Matchgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki learns about the music of Salt'N'Pepa from Tony, and gets an idea on how to surprise Steve when he comes back from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packed and Stacked

Things had been quiet around the tower for a few days while Steve, Natasha and Clint had been out on a recon mission.  Loki had filled the time with reading more about these Midgardian’s strange customs and trying his best to “annoy the shit out of” Stark (as modern Midgardians like to say) without going so far as inciting the man to kick him out of the tower out of sheer spite.  It had been going well, until the man had decided to go for the “low blow” (another Midgardian saying but this one Loki knew all to well the meaning of).

“You always get this anxious when your needs aren’t satisfied?”

Loki stood back from the island counter, drawing up to his full height.

“And what do you know of my needs, Midgardian?”

“I know Steve’s been gone for three days now and you’re prowling around me like a cat itching for a fight.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed.  “You-”

Stark cut him off.  “It’s not uncommon.  And I’m not just saying that.  It happens all the time.  It’s okay to miss him.  It’s okay to miss enjoying…activities with him.”

Anger washed over him but he refused to let it show.  “Jealous, Stark?  Have you been listening to the sounds of our passion and been wishing it was you instead?”

Stark just _pfffffftd_ at him.  “Like I need anyone but Pepper.  You should be jealous of _me.”_ He blinked for a moment.  “No wait.  Scratch that.  Don’t even think about Pepper.  She is mi -”  He coughed.  “We were talking about you two lovebirds.”

“I am _not-”_

“It’s okay, if I had a boyfriend who was stacked and packed like that - and I don’t, because I have Pepper and she’s the love of my life and the only partner I will ever want or need - and he was gone for a few days, I’d be jonesing after him, too.”

Loki cocked his head to the side.  “Packed and…stacked?  Is this another Midgardian phrase?”

Stark sighed and rolled his eyes.  “We have _got_ to get you up to speed on modern pop culture.  Come on, let’s go.”

Loki folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.  “Go where, Stark?”

He continued to move away.  “Living room.  Got something to show you.”

Loki sighed as well and then followed.  Perhaps it would prove to be a distraction as equally entertaining as annoying his reluctant host.  Then again, he wasn’t going to hold his breath.

Stark plopped down on the couch and motioned to the other end.  Loki sat down with his usual grace, folding one leg over the other and stretching his arm out along the back of the couch.  Stark grinned at him, then clapped his hands together.

“Friday, ears on.”

“Yes, boss?” in a feminine voice came from the ceiling.

“Pop culture training.  Pull up the music video for “Shoop” by Salt-n-Pepa.  Display here on the living room screen.”

The wall in front of them retracted, revealing a large television in the wall.  It came to life, and images and music began to emit from it.  Loki cocked his head to the side, watching the three beautiful women begin to sing and dance to the music.  They were well coordinated and could rhyme very well, he noted.  Then he started to pay attention to the lyrics.

_"Ummm, you’re packed and you’re stacked ‘specially in the back_  
_Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that (thanks, Mom)_  
 _Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?_  
 _If looks could kill you would be an uzi"_

He cocked his head to the side, intrigued.  He would give Midgardians this, they were not as reserved as Asgardians were about talking about sex.

The song ended, and Stark spoke.  “Friday, play the rest of the music videos from that same album.”

Other videos were shown on the screen, and Loki watched silently, cataloging thoughts and images in his head.  This was…interesting.  This had…possibilities.

The last video played, the screen shut off and Stark turned to look at him.

“So now when I tell you that your boyfriend is packed and stacked, you have a reference.”

Loki didn’t respond, still caught up in the images and ideas flashing through his brain.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stark lean forward, squinting his own eyes at him.

“Uh-oh.  I know that look.  You’re planning something.”

Loki blanked his face.  “You have no need for concern.  Thank you, Stark.  You have given me much to think on.”

Stark raised one of his eyebrows and gave him a considering look, then realization dawned and he started to chuckle.  “Well then.  I’ll leave you to it.  Just tell Steve he owes me.”

Loki rolled his eyes and stood.  “I will be in my quarters, Stark.  Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Even louder chuckles followed him as he left the room and walked to the elevator.

————–

_two days later_

Steve leaned against the wall of the elevator, glad to be back home.  He was looking forward to some uninterrupted time, just Loki and his arms wrapped around the lean body as the stress melted away.  The elevator _dinged_ and brought him out of his reverie.  He exited and walked down the hall to their apartment, pressing his thumb to the scanner.  The scanner beeped and the door unlocked.  He pushed it open and went inside.  The lights were off, and he couldn’t see anything past where the light from the hall shone into the room.

“Loki?  Are you here?”

Music started playing, a song he wasn’t familiar with.  Then the lights in the room faded up, revealing Loki leaning against the wall wearing very - _very_ \- revealing lingerie.

Steve’s duffel bag dropped from his suddenly nerveless fingers and hit the carpet with a _thud_.

“Loki?  What’s-”

Loki started to move, undulating his body to the music as he moved forwards towards Steve.  And then he started to mouth along to the words as his body moved to the music.

_"I wanna take a minute or two, and give much respect due_  
_To the man that’s made a difference in my world_  
 _And although most men are ho’s he flows on the down low_  
 _Cuz I never heard about him with another girl_  
 _But I don’t sweat it because it’s just pathetic_  
 _To let it get me involved in that he said/she said crowd_  
 _I know that ain’t nobody perfect, I give props to those who deserve it_  
 _And believe me y'all, he’s worth it_  
 _So here’s to the future cuz we got through the past_  
 _I finally found somebody that can make me laugh"_

Loki was now in front of him, and Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe as heat moved in waves up and down his body.  Loki reached out and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and started pulling him forward into the room.  He felt himself shuffling in a daze and unable to take his eyes off the svelte body in front of him.  Then Loki turned him around and he felt something solid against the back of his legs before Loki gave him a soft backwards push.  He landed on the cushions of the couch with an _ooof_ , the breath he had been holding rushing out of him and reminding him he needed to breathe.  Then Loki was straddling him backwards, still moving to the music in ways that were shorting out the logic centers of Steve’s brain.

Loki reached down for Steve’s hands where they were lying at his sides and pulled them up to rest against the swaying hips.  And then those hips were grinding down on him, soft at first and then gradually more insistent and Steve’s vision blurred.

“Loki….” he managed to croak out.

Loki leaned his head back until it rested on Steve’s shoulder, hips still grinding to the beat as the last few lines played and the song faded out into silence.  Then he shifted around until he was straddling Steve, rubbing his erection against Steve’s own through the jeans and lace between them as his lips ghosted up Steve’s neck.

“I missed you,” he breathed into Steve’s ear.

Steve felt the jolt all the way down his spine and he couldn’t take it anymore.  He wrapped his arms around Loki’s back and surged upwards, feeling Loki’s legs wrap around his torso once he was standing and moving through the room to the back hallway.

He couldn’t see the grin on Loki’s face, but he could feel it against the side of his neck.

And all he could think was, _whoever introduced Loki to that music, I owe them big-time._


End file.
